Starship Troopers Universe : Episode 2 Fort Cronkite
by plissken21
Summary: Dizzy Flores est sur le point de quitter Fort Cronkite et rejoindre Camp Currie où est basé Johnny Rico, mais un évènement risque de tout changer... Dans l'ombre, se joue aussi l'avenir de la Fédération des Citoyens Unis. Cet épisode sera plus long que le précédent.
1. Chapter 1 : Dizzy Flores

**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction basé sur le film Starship Troopers 1997, je ne possède aucun droit sur l'œuvre que vous allez lire, Robert Heinlein en est l'auteur original.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : Starship Troopers 1997**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1  
_**

**_Dizzy Flores  
_**

**L'épisode que vous allez lire se situe quelques jours après l'arrivée de Dizzy Flores à Fort Cronkite, puis de là elle rejoindra Camp Currie où est basé Johnny Rico.**

_Fort Cronkite, camp d'entraînement de la 8__e__ Division de l'Infanterie Mobile. Année 2305._

Le soleil tapait très fort en cet après-midi, les baraquements et les divers bâtiments qui cerclaient le camp devaient à cette heure de la journée ressemblés à de véritables fournaises ! C'est ce que pensait le sergent Ivanov un rictus aux lèvres.

Pour lui qui disait chaleur, disait travail ! Et dans la grande cour, il se tenait fièrement le regard posé sur les deux cents nouvelles recrues qui venaient d'arrivées des différents coins de la planète pour effectuer leurs services Fédérale de deux ans. Ces deux cents bleus, ils les avaient déjà pris en main la semaine dernière, et ils leurs faisaient subir un entrainement dur et accélérer qui devait durer moins d'un mois, un mois pour les rendre opérationnels et les préparés à la guerre qui se préparait.

Ils leur menaient la vie dure, et quelques-uns avaient déjà renoncé au service Fédéral et quitté le camp par 'l'Allée des perdants' comme on désignait l'une des grandes portes du camp.

Le Sergent Ivanov ressemblait à tous les sergents de l'Infanterie Mobile, fort et carré, la mâchoire carnassière, des habitudes de brutes, bref, tout pour mener la vie dure aux plus faibles des recrues. L'Infanterie Mobile était un corps d'élite et ne tolérait ni la faiblesse ni la lâcheté, et le sergent Ivanov était là pour s'assurer que les recrues qu'il aurait sous la main deviendraient de bons soldats et ne se feraient pas tuer au premier coup de feu !

Il n'était pas peu fier de ses résultats, il avait eu sous la main des centaines de cadets et sa plus grande satisfaction était de savoir qu'aucun n'avait été accusé de lâcheté au cours d'une bataille. Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment que le taux de mortalité dans l'Infanterie Mobile étant ce qu'il était peu d'entre-deux feraient de vieux os, la durée moyenne de vie du trooper ne dépassait pas les dix ans, seuls les meilleurs survivaient. Et parmi les vétérans, beaucoup rempilaient pour servir d'instructeur aux bleus. Ivanov était de ceux-là, et il avait payé plus que de raison son engagement de vingt-ans dans l'Infanterie Mobile, il avait perdu son bras gauche lors d'une bataille sur Mars, à l'époque où la colonie était un foyer d'anarchistes qui perturbaient les mines de cuivre et de fer des colonies. Maintenant, son bras gauche remplacé par une prothèse biomécanique lui permettait de corriger les recrues.

Le sergent posa un regard froid sur la file aligné par quatre et hurla son fameux ordre.

« Alors, bande de petits morveux ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Bougez-vous le cul ! Allez ! »

Comme un seul homme, les deux cents cadets vêtus de tenues légères et de bérets noirs se mirent au pas de course tout en fredonnant l'hymne de la 8e division.

_« Qui veut mourir pour Mars ? Pas moi ! Qui veut mourir pour Pluton ? Pas moi ! Qui veut mourir pour la 8__e__ division ? Moi ! »_

Le caporal Rogers rejoignit le sergent Ivanov qui observait d'un œil satisfait la colonne des recrues au pas de course faire le tour de la cour centrale. Il nota l'heure du départ et demanda au caporal de surveiller ses bleus.

« Qu'ils fassent tous une demi-heure de course, je veux les voir suer. »

Le caporal Rogers acquiesça et prit le relais. Le sergent Ivanov quitta la cour centrale en évitant au passage les sacs et les autres recrues que l'on avait crucifiés pour manquement au règlement intérieur et entra dans le bâtiment réservé aux officiers- commandants. Le colonel Martin qui dirigeait le camp l'attendait dans son bureau. Il trouva le colonel assis en train d'écrire, un cadet était debout et attendait patiemment que le colonel s'occupe de lui. Le cadet était une cadette, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés châtains, c'était une forte tête qui se prénommait Dizzy Flores, le sergent Ivanov avait eu mal à partir avec elle. Flores attendaient que le colonel rédige son ordre de transfert au camp Currie où pour des raisons obscures elle tenait à rejoindre la 6e Division. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, Flores, le fusilla du regard, elle ne l'aimait pas, pas plus que ses méthodes brutales.

« Sergent Sergei Ivanov mon colonel ! » Jeta le sergent en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Repos sergent. Répondit le colonel quittant sa note.

Il désigna du menton le cadet Flores.

- Je viens de signé son ordre de transfert vers Camp Currie, veuillez l'accompagné à la sortie sergent.

Ivanov claqua des talons.

- A vos ordres mon colonel !

Le colonel tendit la feuille mince de papier à Flores et ajouta.

- J'ignore pourquoi vous voulez rejoindre la 6e division après deux semaines passées chez nous, mais je tiens à vous avertir, Camp Currie est beaucoup plus dur que Fort Cronkite.

Flores acquiesça et remercia le colonel.

Elle ramassa son barda au sortir du bureau du colonel Martin et accompagné par le sergent Ivanov elle se dirigea vers la grande porte sud du camp, où l'attendait un transport militaire qui faisait la navette entre Fort Cronkite et la ville la plus proche, généralement, il transportait les recrues qui avaient abandonnés. Le transport était déjà bondé, Dizzy Flores suivi par le sergent alla parler au chauffeur demanda à monté à l'avant, elle ne voulait pas comme elle disait « être assise à côté des perdants, ceux qui n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait pour devenir des Citoyens. » Le sergent Ivanov se mit à rire, une telle demande était inhabituelle, mais Flores l'était aussi.

Le chauffeur accepta et demanda à son compagnon de descendre et de monter à l'arrière. Bien entendu lorsque l'un des cadets qui avait été refusé entendit Flores les dénigrés ouvertement, il réagit et sauta du transport pour lui demandé des explications sur un ton très vif et violent, deux autres de ses infortunés camarades le suivait. Le sergent Ivanov laissa faire les choses il voulait donner une leçon à Flores qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et légalement, les recrues qui quittaient Fort Conkrite revenaient à la vie civile, donc il n'avait aucune autorité sur eux…

Flores posa son barda, sa réaction fut pour le moins foudroyante, elle étala d'un direct du gauche le premier, les deux autres voyant le sort réservé à leur ami, battirent en retraite prudemment et tels des chats craignant l'eau, regagnèrent l'arrière du camion.

C'était ce qu'avait escompté le sergent Ivanov, qui saisit le bras droit de Flores et le serra très fort.

« Ma p'tite tu viens de commettre là ta dernière sottise… »

Flores stupéfaite se débattit.

« Que voulez-vous encore ?! »

Le sergent Ivanov affichait un large sourire, pendant ce temps l'ex-recrue avait repris connaissance, Ivanov s'adressa à lui.

« Et toi la limace ! Remonte dans le camion ! »

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et tout courbaturer et la tête basse il remonta à l'arrière du camion.

Ivanov toisa Flores, il ne la lâchait pas, la cadette quant à elle ne comprenait rien à l'attitude du sergent.

« Que me voulez-vous à la fin ? Je quitte Fort Cronkite et je ne reverrais plus votre sale gueule ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, le sergent lui répondit.

- Non ma belle, tu ne pars pas, je vais te conduire au mitard, tu as frappé un civil !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ! S'emporta Flores qui essayait en vain de libérer son poignet de l'étau que représentait la main gauche biomécanique du sergent Ivanov.

Elle finit par comprendre que le sergent lui en voulait et avait saisi l'occasion de se venger, l'envoyer au mitard signifiait perdre une semaine ou plus, et pendant ce laps de temps, le colonel Martin, travaillé par le sergent, pourrait annuler son transfert vers Camp Currie, la perspective de rester bloqué à Fort Cronkite glaça le sang de Flores, si elle voulait autant rejoindre Camp Currie c'était parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours y étais : Johnny Rico !

Elle allait se mettre définitivement en colère et s'attirer encore plus de problèmes, lorsque arriva un groupe d'officiers supérieurs, ils venaient de surgir de nulle part, ils devaient avoir fait tout le trajet à pied, car tous étaient en sueur, l'un des officiers était un général, qu'elle reconnue comme étant le général Homère Bradley dit 'Buffalo's Head' (Tête de Bison) surnommée ainsi d'après son tempérament obstiné.

Le sergent se mit automatiquement au garde-à-vous ce qui permit à Dizzy Flores de se libérer. Il se passa quelques secondes, au cours desquels le général toisa le sergent et la jeune femme, il avait la tête des mauvais jours, derrière sa paire de lunettes fumées, son regard que l'on disait mortel passait du sergent à Flores. Finalement, il interrogea le sergent Ivanov qui lui expliqua tout. Le général Bradley dont les officiers-accompagnateurs étaient restés à l'écart s'interrogeait du regard. Le sergent restait impassible, Flores avaient retrouvé son calme et en fit de même. Au garde-à-vous et la tête bien droite.

Le général Bradley s'adressa à l'un des officiers dont l'uniforme ne disait rien à Flores, elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil, aucun galon ni signe distinctif d'une quelconque unité.

« Qu'en dites-vous major Donovan ? »

Le major était un homme de taille moyenne, à peine un mètre soixante-dix, il avait le teint mât, signe qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps au soleil, peut-être sur l'une des planètes extérieures du système Sol. Il n'était pas corpulent ni visiblement fort physiquement, mais c'était un homme quand même de belles prestances, Flores lui donnait dans la trentaine voir quarante ans. Il portait un képi gris d'officier sans insignes, le crâne visiblement rasé, car sa nuque l'était de très près, il avait l'air de jouer à un jeu avec le général.

Le major Donovan posa un regard amusé sur le sergent et Dizzy Flores, ce qui eu le mérite de mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme, par contre le sergent avait l'air plus détendue. De toute évidence, il connaissait l'officier mystérieux.

« Je pense, dit le major sur un ton de plaisanterie, que nous avons là une fort belle recrue, qui sait où est le devoir. »

Le général éclata dans un rire fort et gras, mais voyant que le chauffeur du camion commençait à trouver le temps long il congédia le sergent Ivanov qui retourna au camp, laissant Flores seules face au terrible général. Il s'approcha de Flores et posa la main sur son épaule droite.

« Brave soldat ! Vous aurez un bel avenir ! » Dit-il.

Sur ces entrefaites il partit en direction du camp, suivi par les autres officiers, à part le mystérieux major.

Flores s'apprêtaient à monter dans la cabine du chauffeur quand le major l'interpella.

« Quel est votre nom cadet ? »

Flores tourna la tête. Elle se mit au garde-à-vous et répondit.

« Isabelle Flores, monsieur ! »

Le major Donovan devait être quelqu'un de direct, car il lui demanda subitement.

« Soldat Flores voudriez-vous voir du pays ? »

Flores ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne comprenait pas, le major se rapprocha d'elle, Flores croyait entendre les battements de son cœur et son souffle saccadé. Il lui dit.

« Voudriez-vous faire partie de mon unité ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Monsieur je suis flatté… »

Il la coupa.

- J'ai tout de suite déceler en vous l'âme d'une battante et un très bon élément, une personne qui tient tête à cette peau de vache de sergent Ivanov doit avoir toutes les qualités pour faire un bon élément pour notre unité. »

Il lui tendit sa carte qu'il avait sortie de sa poche intérieure gauche, sur laquelle étaient écrits deux mots : 'Service d'infiltration'.

La jeune femme en resta sidérée, les agents du Service d'infiltration étaient des unités secrètes de l'Infanterie Mobile, ses membres étaient triés sur le volet, la crème de la crème des officiers et des soldats, on ignorait leur nombre exact, car leurs effectifs étaient tenus secrets. Leur rôle était le renseignement en terrain hostile. Bien que proche des Tac-Recon de la Fleet, les Agents d'infiltrations s'en éloignaient par leurs capacités à être parachuté en terrain hostile, et à se mêler tant aux populations qu'à l'environnement les entourant, ils étaient réputés pour apprendre à vivre dans le désert avec un litre d'eau pour une semaine.

La proposition du major était une véritable aubaine pour une femme qui aimait l'aventure, elle aurait accepté la proposition si au dernier moment le souvenir de Johnny Rico n'était pas réapparu, entré dans l'unité secrète c'était à coup sûr perdre tout espoir de retrouver son cher Johnny. Elle déclina l'offre au grand d'âme du major.

Il prit son refus avec philosophie et il n'insista pas, il avait jugé dès le début la farouche détermination qui habitait la jeune femme, une force inconnue la motivait dans sa décision de refuser d'intégrer la très prestigieuse unité d'infiltration. Quelques secondes plus tard, le camion démarra conduisant Dizzy Flores vers son destin funeste…


	2. Chapter 2 : La Mission

**CHAPITRE 2**

**"La Mission"**

Le major Donovan rejoignit le général Bradley qui inspectait le camp, il venait d'achevé un beau discours adressé aux cadets rassemblés dans la grande cour dans lequel il louait le sens du sacrifice des jeunes recrues dans la défense des valeurs de la Fédération des Citoyens Unis. Le major retrouva le général et ses officiers accompagnateurs dans le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux du commandant du camp le colonel Philippe Martin. Le général Bradley était l'officier qui commandait la 8e Division et la raison de sa visite était l'inspection des régiments la composant. Dans le cas de Fort Cronkite, sa visite revêtait une importance toute particulière.

Le Général Bradley s'assit dans le salon de cuir du bureau que le colonel réservait à ses hôtes de marque. Mis à part le major Donovan et deux autres officiers, ils étaient les seuls présents dans la pièce, avec le colonel Martin.

Le colonel porta un toast en l'honneur du Général, avec un verre d'eau bien glacé, car l'alcool à cette heure de la journée était déconseillé, surtout que le temps était à la canicule, au même moment un des aides de camp du Général sortit de sa mallette un épais dossier qu'il déposa sur la table en marbre de Carrare.

Devant le regard interrogateur du colonel Martin, le Général Bradley lui brossa un sombre aperçu de la situation, martelant ses phrases d'un sourire narquois.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a quelque temps un groupe de mormons extrémistes a décidé de s'installer sur l'une des planètes du système que nous avons baptisé Klendathu, ce système a été découvert il y a de cela quelques années, cette planète se nomme Dantana. »

Le colonel acquiesça, il en avait entendu parler, ces mormons étaient les derniers représentants d'une religion disparus sur Terre, comme tant d'autres. Le général Bradley continua.

« Je veux que vous formiez un peloton composé des meilleures recrues que vous avez ici. Le Haut commandement a décidé d'aller déloger les mormons de Dantana. »

Il n'était pas rare que des unités à peine composées soient affectées à des opérations de maintiens de l'ordre. Mais pour de telles opérations on requérait l'appui d'une compagnie, soit centre trente hommes, et non un peloton dont l'effectif de base était de quarante-deux hommes commandé par un lieutenant.

« Vous aurez carte blanche colonel, l'usage de la force est permis, vous serez aussi couvert, pas de FedNet dans les pattes, les grosses huiles à Genève veulent très vite en finir avec la colonie sauvage avant qu'elle ne fasse tache d'huile. »

Le colonel Martin comprenait parfaitement la situation. Il avait déjà un officier en tête pour commander la compagnie qui devait être formée. Le général ouvrit l'épais dossier, et déposa sur la table divers clichés de la planète Dantana, il insista sur la rapidité avec laquelle l'opération devait être mené à bien.

- Quelques éléments des Services d'Infiltration sont déjà sur place, ce sont eux qui nous ont fourni le plus grand nombre d'informations sur la colonie sauvage. Votre compagnie ne rencontrera que peu de résistance, voyez cela comme un entraînement grandeur nature.

Puis il leva la main en direction du major Donovan.

« Le major Donovan du Service d'Infiltration accompagnera votre compagnie sur Dantana, il s'assurera que la mission soit menée à bien, l'officier qui commandera le peloton aura toute autorité je tiens à le signaler, le major ne sera là que pour observer et au besoin se mettre en contact avec les différents agents du service déjà sur place. Je sais que pour commander un peloton il vous faut un lieutenant, et ici je ne pense pas que vous disposiez d'un officier de ce rang, alors je vous proposerais le capitaine Rios ici présent. »

Il désignait par la un de ses aides de camp, une armoire à glace bardée de décorations. Le colonel sourit et répondit.

« Merci mon Général, mais il se trouve qu'à Fort Cronkite nous avons reçu un lieutenant, venu pour former certaines unités au maniement des explosifs. Je pense qu'il fera l'affaire non ? »

La réponse du colonel surprit le Général, mais il n'émit aucune objection.

Ayant estimé en avoir dit suffisamment, le Général Bradley se leva, serra la main du colonel Martin, ainsi que celle du major Donovan à qui il souhaita bonne chance.

« Je dois m'en aller maintenant, notre convoi nous attend à deux kilomètres du camp. »

Le colonel n'en fut pas étonné, il connaissait les habitudes du Général Bradley qui aimait la marche.

Quelques secondes après le départ du Général et de ses aides de camp, le colonel Martin interrogea le major.

S'il n'avait émis qu'une seule objection ou poser la moindre question c'était qu'il connaissait très bien les rouages de l'Armée, quand un Général donnait un ordre, on ne discutait pas. Et de nombreuses questions restaient en suspens, et avec le major Donovan, le colonel Martin pensait plus facilement obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

« Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais vous présenter l'officier à qui j'ai pensé confier le commandement du peloton 'Dantana'. Il s'agit d'un des meilleurs officiers instructeurs de la base », dit le colonel en lui indiquant la porte.

Le major Donovan sorti du bureau sur ses talons, le colonel Martin traversa le couloir et sortit. Ils étaient maintenant dans la cour centrale du camp, qui à cette heure était déserte, la plupart des recrues étaient dans leurs dortoirs à faire la sieste, malgré l'heure, on les habituait à dormir à toutes heures de la journée afin de les rendre toujours sur le qui-vive. Un sergent passait par là, le colonel le héla et lui demanda sur un ton ferme.

« Faites venir le lieutenant. »

Le sergent tourna les talons et au pas de course se dirigea vers les baraquements C. Le major Donovan se tenait derrière le colonel et observait avec attention. Par habitude il était observateur et ne quittait jamais son air détaché ainsi que son képi. Le colonel lui en fit la remarque.

« Par cette chaleur il n'est pas bon de tout le temps porté un képi sur le crâne, il faut savoir laisser sa tête s'aérer un peu. »

En guise de réponse, le major émit un bref toussotement. Le colonel n'insista pas voyant que sa question gênait son interlocuteur, mais il trouvait étrange que le major persiste. Lui était tête nue la plupart du temps, même en présence de ses troopers.

« J'ignorais que des officiers instructeurs autres que les sergents ou caporales officiaient dans ce camp, d'où vient ce lieutenant ? » Demanda le Major Donovan.

Le colonel sourire aux lèvres répondit.

« Et bien, vous savez, ici au Fort Cronkite il nous arrive que quelqu'un en haut lieu pense que telle ou telle division a besoin de tel ou tel apprentissage, et on nous envoie un officier instructeur, une fois, on nous a envoyé un capitaine instructeur dont le travail était d'apprendre à nos cadets à nager ! »

Le major saisi. Toujours la bureaucratie…

Le temps passa très vite, car le sergent en question revint avec le fameux lieutenant.

Ce dernier marchait en boitant, et se mit au garde-à-vous à quelques mètres du colonel et du major. Il s'agissait d'une femme.

Le colonel Martin désigna le lieutenant et dit.

« Je vous présente le lieutenant Mila Petrovich. »


End file.
